


You're Worth it

by Alienatedfreak



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, first fic, i apologize on behalf of the transformers community for this shit, probably the last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienatedfreak/pseuds/Alienatedfreak
Summary: Swerve needs a little reassurance from time to time that he does matter...





	You're Worth it

Damn i dunno what im doing but here we go

________________________________________________

It's unusually quiet tonight. Everyone's gone to their hub suites for the night, and that leaves Swerve all alone is his now empty bar. Usually he's a tad relieved to turn in for the night and go recharge but, not tonight. A pit is forming in his stomach, and he's been in a sour mood all day. This isn't new to him, but today, he's on the verge of tears. But why? Why tonight of all nights?

Maybe it was because he kept mixing up customers orders, making all the patrons grow annoyed and frustrated at Swerve. Afterwards, quite a few 'bots left pissed. Or perhaps it was when he was serving a platter of drinks when he tripped and fell, creating a huge mess and making an even bigger fool of himself. 

He was serving quite a large platter of drinks to a table when he tripped over his feet and dropped everything, creating a disastrous mess.

"Way to go Swerve!" The patrons voice dripped with sarcasm, making Swerve flush bright red in embarrassment.

He bit his lip as he quickly gathered the broken glass, then started to scrub the spilled drinks off of the floor.  
Swerve managed to crack a few jokes about the mess, causing some 'bots to chuckle. At least now they weren't laughing at him, right?

Definitely not one of his best moments, to say at the least.

Or, he'd just think he was a natural screw up. People don't really enjoy being around him or just him in general. They like his jokes, but nothing else. And that fact stung. It stung really, really badly.

Swerve could usually handle these emotions and bottle them up and make a quick joke out of it to conceal his hurt. Usually he was quite good at keeping his emotions down and silence them. Nobody really questioned it, and Swerve was fine with it. It's not like it mattered anyways, he'd think to himself.

Yet the pit only grew worse as he was close to being finished with cleaning. The dark feeling spread and made it's way towards Swerves chest, making it hard for him to focus on his tasks. As he was scrubbing a table, he failed to realize the half empty glass sitting dormant on the table. He knocked it over, causing it to fall and shatter as it hit the ground. The contents spilling out onto the cold, hard ground.

This was the point where he snapped and broke down.

"Oh Primus, why am I such a fucking idiot?" He sobbed, his cries racking his small body.

Swerve crumbled to the floor, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't try to suppress his cries, he was alone and nobody could judge him for it. Even if he did try to stop, he just couldn't.

"Why can't I be like the others? Why can't I just be like them?" He sobbed.

"I'm just a nuisance"

"I'm terrible at everything I do"

"Everyone fucking hates me"

"I will never amount to anything"

His breathing was coming in gasps, he couldn't see properly. Yet over his sobbing, he heard the doors slide open. Swerve paused, everyone should be far away from the bar at this point in the night. Who could it be?

____

Skids had been wandering around the Lost Light for most of the night. He was bored, and there wasn't really much to do.

He was restless and couldn't sit still at the moment, let alone to go recharge. A nice quiet walk would probably do him good, he thought to himself.

As he was nearing the end of his little journey, he heard a muffled sound coming from Swerve's bar. It was usually closed at this hour, so who could be in the bar? As he neared the doors, the muffled sound now became more audible. Someone was... crying. It sounded like Swerve..?

Concern washed over Skids face. Why was the minibot crying? He had heard about the mishap that happened earlier in the day, but that isn't something to cry about, right? 

"Swerve? You in there?" Skids asked tentatively.

There was no response, so Skids decided it would be best to just go in there to see for himself. The doors slid open, and light poured into the darkened bar.

And there he saw Swerve, curled up and quietly hiccuping. Hesitantly, he walked towards the shaking 'bot, hoping not to scare him.

"Swerve...?" Skids whispered. 

Swerve's head snapped up and his optics widened, clearly caught off guard. 

"U-uh, hey S-Skids! Don't mind me, just hanging a-around!" He sputtered, wiping away his tears.

Skids knelt down to meet eye to eye with Swerve, grabbing hold of the minibots quivering hands.

"Cut it out Swerve, what happened?" Skids murmured. 

"N-nothing, just-" Swerve couldn't speak properly, the words kept getting stuck in his throat. 

Now he's embarrassed again, but this time it's way worse. He's crying in front of Skids, someone who actually enjoyed being around him and didn't laugh at him. He was sure that Skids would think of him as "weak" or "weird" now that he's seeing him cry.

Skids fully sat on the ground, mindful of the glass that lay around Swerve. He pulled Swerve into a hug and rested his head on top of Swerves. "Calm down. You don't have to rush."

They stayed in that position for a long while, Skids holding Swerve as he cried. It took a while, but Swerve managed to calm down. His entire body felt drained, he hasn't cried like this for a while. This couldn't be healthy.

"So, what happened back there?"

Swerve sighed, and fidgeted with his hands. "I-its's just, I'm never gonna be good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Skids! I'm not like the others. Everyone is better then me in every way possible! I-I can't do most things others can do! I'm a waste of m-metal!" He cried out.

"Compared to you, I don't even know w-why you hang around with me! E-everyone says I'm annoying, I'm a screw u-up-"

Skids silenced Swerve by cupping his cheeks, making him look directly into his eyes. "Swerve."

"W-what?"

"Never talk down to yourself like that ever again. You are an amazing, adorable 'bot I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." 

Swerve opened his mouth to object, but was quickly interrupted again by Skids.

"You never fail to make me smile with your humor, you're always there for the people you care about, and you never fail to brighten up everyone's day." 

Swerve was quiet. Was all this true? 

Skids seemed to sense his doubt, and pressed his lips to Swerve's forehead. A simple, loving gesture. "I'm speaking the truth Swerve. You are loved, you're worth it."

_______

It was a quiet night, the bar was closed and everyone has left. Swerve didn't mind too much, because he had Skids by his side. Together, they both cleaned up the glass and finally closed the bar. 

Skids held out his hand to Swerve, beckoning him to take it. The two of them walked out of the bar hand in hand, smiles resting on their faces.


End file.
